


Wonderland

by anotherbuskitten



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-if they closed their eyes and wished really hard they could pretend that there was a way back up the rabbit hole-<br/>Torchwood is Wonderland except with a few more monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderland

Torchwood could be Wonderland if they tried hard enough, just with more monsters and less happy endings.

At first thought Gwen would be Alice – Alice who fell down the rabbit hole into a hidden and wonderful world. Except she didn't fall; hers was more of a gradual descent.

Tosh and Owen fell. Tosh fell when they took her mother and Owen fell when Katie died.

But they couldn't find their way out of the hole. They couldn't even find wonderland for a long time.

Because they had sense and knew not to take food and drink from strange places and so they were always a little behind the others – until they starved and had to find something. Because it couldn't be worse than this.

Ianto didn't fall; he already knew Torchwood and aliens and he fit in this world.

Jack didn't fall; he was born into space and time and adventures and every wonderland there ever could be. Jack was the Hatter, who went a bit insane from it all but not much because he'd never been sane anyway.

Suzie didn't fall because Suzie never saw the wonders – only the horrors.

Gwen didn't fall. Gwen saw things and put them together and had to burrow her own rabbit hole, she bypassed the eat-me's and drink-me's and sidestepped the fall. Gwen wanted adventure and didn't stop until she found it.

Tosh and Owen were kidnapped and dropped in it head first. The fall and the keys and the roses and the queen ruined little bits of them until they became a bit too robotic and broken to ever fit into the normal world.

They had only ever wanted escape from their hellish wonderland.

But they could never find the right keys.


End file.
